Mi reina llegó
by lore cullen potter 95
Summary: Es un one shot Edwars POV; en el que este tiene un sueño en el que se encuentra con Bella en un mundo mágico. Todos humanos. Dejen Reviews porfa es mi primer one shot


Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Mi reina llegó

El día se anunciaba con los primeros rayos de sol que atraviesan los cristales, inundando mi habitación con un tímido color naranja.

Por costumbre, intento levantarme y en ese instante recuerdo que es domingo, me puedo quedar más, ya que es el día que dedico para mí, para darme los gustos.

Ya saboreando el volver a dormirme, me recuesto lentamente, y en ese momento, con tremendo asombro veo que no estoy solo en la cama, una mujer está plácidamente dormida, casi acurrucada, con su brazo en mi cintura y su manito en mi pecho.

Mi mente trata en vano de entender, o recordar, si es que hay algo que deba recordar. Impactado por el hallazgo, por un momento, me quedé inmóvil hasta en el pensamiento, solo mi corazón parecía escucharse en aquel cuarto, ese mismo corazón que gritaba su deseo de que esa mujer, fuera ella, mi reina.

Su cabello oscuro, lacio y medianamente largo, le cubría el rostro, su respiración suave y pausada, casi imperceptible, denotaba la profundidad de su sueño, era la imagen más parecida a la de un ángel que pueda recordar, hasta el exquisito y particular aroma de su piel parecía angelical, un aroma que sin duda a partir de hoy reconocería entre miles.

Una mezcla de sensaciones corría por mí ser, ansiedad, curiosidad, embelesamiento, emoción, y algunas otras que se entrelazaban llevándome un poco a la confusión.

Incliné la cabeza, acompañando su posición, para poder así tratar de identificar a mi anónima compañera, mientras mi mente ya había acoplado a los gritos de mi corazón, y se habían transformado en un dúo que no me dejaba razonar. Estuve unos instantes observándola, pero mi esfuerzo fue inútil, su cabello no me permitía ver, y mi ansiedad, seguía creciendo, lo único que me sosegaba era la belleza de aquella imagen. Me falto coraje para tocarla, sentí miedo de que fuera una ilusión y desapareciera, tan por arte de magia, como por el que había aparecido.

Tratando de tomar un segundo para ordenar mis pensamientos, despacio me volví a recostar, pero la confusión aumento a su punto máximo, al comenzar a ver en donde estaba.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, todo había sido tan raro, que no había puesto atención en lo que me rodeaba.

Aquella no era mi habitación, ninguna de mis cosas estaban ahí, era mucho más hermosa, y decorada con un delicado gusto, se podía ver la mano de una mujer sensible en esa obra. Todo a mi alrededor había cambiado, pero yo, sentía que lo conocía, como si realmente viviera allí, como si supiera la historia de cada cosa que había en ese cuarto, incluso sabía cómo era el resto de la casa, sus alrededores, su vecindario, en realidad, todo parecía estar en mi memoria.

Por momentos sentí la sensación de estar volviéndome loco, ya no podía distinguir lo que tenía en la memoria, ya no sabía diferenciar una realidad de la otra, parecían estar las dos corriendo juntas, como si fueran dos vidas paralelas.

Respire hondo, trate de calmarme, y una vez más, vino a mi mente la presencia de la dama misteriosa. Ahora ya podía ver la imagen total, el todo de la situación, y aunque eso, no significara que la entendiera, me gustó, me gustó estar allí, y no importó como había sucedido, era mágico, era incomprensiblemente mágico.

Ya habiendo aceptado lo que pasaba como la realidad que estaba viviendo, el dúo comenzó a gritar de nuevo y esta vez también yo me adherí a aquel deseo.

Lentamente, acerque mi mano hasta su cara, y con todo cuidado para no despertarla, fui corriendo su cabello, mi corazón parecía salirse de mi cuerpo, antes de alcanzar a verla cerré los ojos y desee que fuera ella, que si alguien tenía que ser, que fuera la dueña de mi alma, que aunque miles de kilómetros nos separaban, la magia lo podía solucionar, ahora, en este instante.

Con ansia y con miedo, abrí los ojos, y la pude ver, la pude reconocer, y la imagen del ángel se reafirmó, mi corazón vibró, y una gran emoción inundó mi pecho, era ella, era mi reina, la dueña de mi alma, mi amor lejano, mi más cercano amor.

La magia había sido completa, no se había guardado nada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero inmediatamente comencé a disfrutarlo. Sin tocarla la observé, la contemplé queriendo grabar a fuego aquella imagen en mi memoria, todavía sentía miedo de que todo desapareciera como vino.

No se cuanto tiempo la adoré con mi mirada, por que el tiempo dejo de correr cuando descubrí que era ella.

Lo que tanto había soñado, lo que tanto había deseado, lo que tanto había imaginado, ahora estaba sucediendo, y una dulce paz comenzó a fluir en mi, quería que ese momento de detuviera en el tiempo, quería quedarme ahí para siempre.

Pero me di cuenta, que recién comenzaba el día, y que tal vez podría seguir en aquel mundo de maravilla.

Con todo el amor del mundo, acaricié su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, casi sin tocarla, y con voz muy bajita comencé a llamarla. Sólo un pequeño gemidito, fue la respuesta que me dio, y acomodó la cabeza contra mi pecho, abrazándome más fuerte.

Volví a llamarla y esta vez sí comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojitos marrones, yo no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Increíblemente, me habló como si esa fuera su vida diaria, de modo que decidí olvidarme de mi vieja memoria y quedarme en esta, que lógicamente era en la que deseaba quedarme.

Nos levantamos, desayunamos, y para ella no parecía haber nada extraño aquel día, yo en cambio, si bien sentía que tocaba el cielo con las manos, no podía dejar de llamarme la atención, pero no quería averiguar mucho, en realidad.

Todo sucedía como siempre había deseado que fuera, inclusive aun mejor, su belleza, su frescura, y su candor, fueran muchísimo mayor al que yo imaginaba.

Cada vez que ella no lo notaba, trataba de observarla, de contemplar su belleza, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía pleno, solo su presencia alcanzaba para colmarme de dicha. Mientras recogía las cosas del desayuno, de tanto en tanto, me miraba y esbozaba una sonrisita, que producía un destello de alegría en mi corazón.

Luego salimos a caminar de la mano, por la avenida que va hacia el mar, como todos los domingos de mañana, no entiendo como lo sé, pero recuerdo que lo hacemos siempre.

Durante casi dos horas conversamos sin parar, hicimos planes, soñamos hijos bellísimos, y nos quedamos mirando el mar, disfrutando de la paz que brindaba aquel paisaje.

El azul intenso del cielo con las gaviotas revoloteando, que brillaban de una manera especial, bajo aquel sol de verano, invitaban a quedarse. La suave brisa acariciaba trayendo su perfume, cualquier poeta encontraría inspiración en aquel marco tan hermoso.

Por momentos me asaltaba el miedo, miraba el reloj, y pensaba cuánto duraría, o sería para siempre, lo estaría imaginando, y que pasaría cuando se termine. Pero ¿por qué mostrarme algo tan perfecto, si después lo tengo que perder? ¿No es eso peor, acaso?

Al menos el que no lo conoció, no sabe lo que perdió, pero para mí perder esto, sería terrible. Y luego de un instante comencé a razonar, y a darme cuenta de que por juzgar la situación, había dejado de disfrutarla, y volví, y me sumergí nuevamente en el éxtasis del presente. En ese momento ella me miró y me dijo: -Te das cuenta como somos los seres humanos, cuando tenemos algo bello, inmediatamente, le buscamos los porqués, olvidando el placer de tenerlo.

Quedé helado al escucharla,- como supo lo que estaba pensando. Entonces ella, sí sabe lo que está pasando, ella siempre supo lo que estoy viviendo-, pensé, y mil ideas corrieron por mi mente, un frío me recorrió la espalda, y no pude pronunciar respuesta alguna, pero entonces felizmente prosiguió,  
- Por suerte nosotros no somos así, disfrutamos lo que tenemos, mira con que poco somos felices, un día de sol, un mar y solo estar juntos.

El alma me volvió al cuerpo en ese instante, y con ella la tranquilidad, pero alcanzó para que entendiera el mensaje, la vida nos hace eso, siempre nos da mensajes, y casi nunca los escuchamos, ni le hacemos caso, que distinto sería todo si atendiéramos de vez en cuando los mensajes que nos da la vida, por lo pronto, yo lo escuche, y tratare de disfrutar lo que tengo hoy, el mañana, aun no está escrito, así que quien me dice que no sea mejor.

Como dos chicos bajamos a la playa y jugamos, escribimos nuestros nombres, hicimos corazones en la arena y hasta nos metimos vestidos al agua, las olas parecían entendernos, jugando con nosotros. Cuando la ropa se secó, ya estábamos mirando el atardecer, abrazados en la playa, viendo como se fundía el sol en un horizonte rojizo. Decidimos volver, y nuevamente los viejos robles de la avenida nos vieron caminar de la mano.

Después de cenar nos sentamos en el patio, bajo un cielo despejado y cubierto de estrellas, me quedé extasiado mirándolas, y así nos quedamos los dos en silencio, muy juntos.

De pronto algo extraño me corrió por el cuerpo, y comencé a sentirme cansado, ella lo noto pero le asegure que no era nada, que estaba perfectamente, aunque yo sabía que no era así. Pareció convencerla mi respuesta y me pidió que buscara su estrella, observe el cielo, pero no podía recordar, no recordaba cual era su estrella, y empecé a ver que tampoco ya estaban en mi memoria el lugar, ni el vecindario, quería, intentaba pero era inútil, se estaban yendo, y no podía hacer nada. Con dolor mire nuevamente las estrellas y de pronto una lanzo un lento destello y me arriesgué,  
- Allá, ahí está, esa es la tuya, dije confiado y expectante a la vez.  
- Es hermosa Sirio, verdad, cuando era chica siempre decía que era Ankhesenamon, la esposa de Tutankamon, y que cuando muriera, mi espíritu junto con el de mi amado esposo descansarían en esa estrella, en Sirio.

Mi mente seguía turbada por lo que estaba sintiendo, y solo le respondí con una sonrisa, notó que no me encontraba bien y me toco el rostro y me dijo que estaba haciendo un poco de frió, me sugirió entrar pero no quise, y opto por traerme un abrigo.

Casi sin darme cuenta, con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad de aquel universo repleto estrellas, comencé a hablarle a Dios,  
-Dios, por favor no, no permitas que termine, mi vida sería una agonía si esto se acaba, nada tendrá sentido si ella no está, permíteme seguir aunque sea un poco más, por primera vez he sido feliz, ten piedad, por favor no me la quites ahora.

Y unas lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro, lágrimas que tuve que esconder, para que ella no las viera al volver.

Trataba de recorrer mi memoria en busca inútil de datos que ya no estaban, queriendo volver atrás el tiempo.

Una sensación de angustia me comenzó a invadir, y cuando ella regresó le pedí que me abrazara tan fuerte como pudiera, que me prometiera que siempre me iba seguir amando, y le dije que pase lo que pase, siempre la amaría. Lógicamente ella no entendía que sucedía, y me pidió que nos fuéramos a dormir, mejor, que fuera tarde y hacía frío.

Yo no quería, deseaba verla, observarla, adorarla y detener el tiempo en ese instante.

Sentía miedo, lo que más amaba en la vida estaba por esfumarse, y no sabía si alguna vez la volvería a ver, las imágenes de todo el día pasaban por mi mente como una película en cámara lenta.

Nos acostamos, conversamos y volvimos a reírnos, lentamente el sueño nos fue venciendo y solo recuerdo que un ruido me despertó, la quise abrazar y . . . , ya no estaba., miré a mi alrededor y nuevamente era mi habitación. Me senté y observé, pero nada de ella estaba, por un momento me quedé pensando, y recordando. La añoranza y la alegría se mezclaban, trataba de recobrar todos los detalles, de atraparlos y guardarlos en mí. Y aun sentado en la cama, de pronto entendí, todo había sido un sueño, sin duda el más hermoso sueño que pudiera existir, solo un paseo por el mundo de los deseos, pero un sueño al fin. Con la mirada perdida, me volví a recostar, y al apoyar la cabeza, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, pues aquel aroma, ese tan especial que supe que reconocería entre miles, estaba ahí, en la almohada. Y desde ese día, cada noche miro a la estrella Sirio y la espero, tal vez algún día regrese para quedarse.

Debemos creer en los sueños, si queremos que estos se hagan realidad, yo se que un día, volveremos a estar juntos, y ese día será para siempre.

FIN

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado es mi primer one shot, please dejen reviews


End file.
